Be Mine
by Misbetown
Summary: NeuroxYako. If you're not into smut, don't read. Mature audiences only.


Everything felt wet and hot. "Mrs. Nougami, don't you want to cum for your husband?" From the tongue that kept meeting her own, to the hand that filled the space between her legs. "Shut up! You're not my..." Yako gripped Neuro's shoulders, swallowing hard as the latest movement distracted her. He wouldn't stop teasing her about the idea of marriage, and it made her annoyed beyond words. Mainly because a tiny, tiny part of her actually considered the thought. "Yako, the man you love is trying so hard to please you, don't you want to give him the results he wants?" It really was annoying, having to listen to that amused voice of his.

He had stripped the bottom part of her completely, leaving her with an unbuttoned shirt and a bra that had been pushed out of the way. Her back had been pressed to the wall, and her legs had been lifted up so high that she swore they were slung over his shoulders, though she never paid attention to such a minor detail. One of his hands had two fingers which moved fast, too fast in all honestly, while the other gripped her hair, refusing to let her turn her head as he kissed her again and again. In all her embarrassment, he was enjoying every moment of it.

"You're so wet Yako. Don't tell me you're holding yourself back?" She squirmed, pulling on his jacket as he kissed her on the side of her head. She didn't bother to respond. "Shall I force it out of you, then?" His fingers pushed in, this time a little deeper then before. She could barely handle the throbbing as it was, so she bit down on her lip, closing her eyes as she clung to him trembling. She felt weak and exhausted from head to toe, and she tossed a little more before she let herself go, admitting defeat to his impatient self.

"Cuming all over your husband's hand," He held it up, grinning as he tasted some of her fluids, "Humans truly are interesting." "Sh-shut up..." Yako refused to meet his eyes, closing her own as a kiss met right below her ear. "I love you, Yako." Her whole face burned red for the hundredth time that night, "Hm? Aren't you going to say it back?" She really did hate that amused voice of his. "I..." She swallowed, "I love you too." Again, she refused to lock eyes with him. She tensed up, feeling his palm touch her lower stomach and slowly travel upwards.

"What do you think Yako? Shall I make love to you right against this wall," Another kiss. "Or shall I go find a bed?" She didn't want to think, not now at least. Instead she just leaned in, wanting nothing more then to feel his lips against hers. "How fortunate, I don't think I'd be able to wait long enough for the bed either." He gave her one last kiss, and then his hips filled the space between her legs. "Hah, Ne-Neuro..." She panted wildly as she clawed at his jacked, doing her best to handle him thrusting into her over and over. Usually he would start off slow, but this particular night he made no effort to hold himself back.

In and out, in and out, his speed only increased, never slowed. His angle never changed much either, as he had already memorized the perfect one that guaranteed sending her over the edge for a second time. Her whole body felt hot against his, and his panting in her ear only made her cling to him tighter. She could tell he was getting closer with each thrust, as he was slowly becoming more and more rough. The grip on her head tightened and he forced her into kiss after kiss after kiss. Until finally his lips pulled away, and he was panting in her ear again.

"Yako, can I cum inside of you?" She felt her face burn again and she squirmed against him, "D-don't, you can't." He only grinned in response, "But I want to," More kissing. "So much..." His mouth moved, biting at her neck as he thrust in again, forcing a tremble throughout her body. "D-don't..." She closed her eyes, "But you feel so good inside, don't you want to make your husband happy Yako?" Her whole chest pounded heavily and this time she didn't answer, already knowing what the end result was going to be. He pounded into her with a few more throbbing movements, and she gasped and trembled and clung to him again, feeling his fluids fill her.

Everything felt hot and wet, and she couldn't hold back anymore, letting herself go as she felt nothing but him. "Yako," His tongue slipped past hers again and her nails dug into his shoulders, feeling him pull out of her. "W-what?" His hand moved and she tensed up, realizing it had been stroking her stomach the entire time. "Let's get married."

~X~X~X~X~X~

I had to get a job, so my computer time has been cut by about ninety percent (aka this is why I took so long to come out with something new). Due to the date, I figured I should do something that included love, so hope you guys enjoy. And to clear up any confusion, they are not actually married in this, Neuro is just messing with Yako by pretending they are. This story was originally longer, but after I cleaned it up I realized about half of it was useless information. The end result is short, but at least it cuts having to scroll past the non-sex part.

Anyways, Happy Valentine's.


End file.
